


Kevin, Ex-Human

by Beedril



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mild Gore, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedril/pseuds/Beedril
Summary: Homeworld is now testing new methods of gem creation, but they need a healthy human host for their experiments. Enter Kevin.





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin had just finished another day being the simply the best. He had just won a bunch of races against those beach city kids (No sight of those two kids who could turn into a lady? Dude? Whatever, he won that time). He would get home, take a long awaited shower, and text his boyfriend. Maybe send a couple of risky pics. Kevin smiled to himself, blasted his music louder and rolled his windows down.

  
This was just an average day in his life, although he sometimes wondered if his life was just a bit too… routinely. Racing, partying, drinking heavily, modding his car, making out with his boyfriend… his boyfriend, the only person who broke him out of his routine to eat pizza or look at the sunset or go to the theatre. To think he almost lost him to some sort of alien abduction? Luckily such things would not happen again, right? Kevin pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind. Why worry? Jamie was fine, there was a warm shower waiting for him, and maybe he could play an online match or two afterwards.

  
After a long drive, he finally arrived, and stepped down from the car. The sun was down and the sky was lit up in shades ranging from blue to red to pink to orange. There was a faint smell of wildflowers in the air, the cicadas were singing incessantly and there was a certain stillness to everything. While fumbling with his keys, he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He turned around to see a woman. A light blue, short haired, short statured woman that had some sort of gemstone on her right arm. And she seemed to be in need of a nap, if the bags under her eyes and her deadpan expression were of any indication.

  
“Uhh… May I help you with something?” Kevin asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“Ah, are you, by any chance part of the dominant species of this planet?” the lady asked.

  
“ummm…” Kevin dawdled, not really sure how to answer to such an odd question. Was she coming onto him? Should he tell her that he was not interested?

  
“Oh for the love of yellow- Are you a human being?” Asked, sounding angry and annoyed.

  
“Well, duh, isn’t that obvious?” Kevin said, getting a knot in his stomach. He probably should have brought his Taser along. This weirdo was creeping him out.

  
“Hmm… Looks to be a male, between 18 and 25 earth rotations… yes excellent!” The blue lady squealed, seemingly speaking into her visors. Then putting two fingers to her mouth, she made a long whistling sound. There were sounds of cracking branches coming from the bushes and an orange figure emerged quickly and swiftly and knocked the young man out cold. The last thing he clearly remembered before he lost consciousness completely, was dropping his phone on the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin came back to his senses very slowly. At first he could not open his eyes, but when he did, he was aware of a blinding light. He noticed he was strapped to an operating table, very tightly he might add, and hanging a couple of inches off the ground in such a position that he was almost standing. When Kevin fully realized what was happening, he began thrashing and screaming for help, but to no avail. He heard a couple of voices and approaching voices, and tried to whip his head towards the source of sound, but the room was too bright and disorienting.

“I’m telling ya moon, you gotta act with more cheer! After all, this mission was assigned by YD herself!” said one of his captors.

“Sunstone, how many times must I remind you that you must learn how to use more formal language? And besides, a mission is a mission, no matter what gem assigned it we must do it, only…”

“Only what? We’ll get our own pearls after this?” At this the more informal kidnapper laughed.

“If we fail and bring back unfavorable results, we might both be shattered!” The stiff stranger snapped.

“Oh”

“Let’s just get on with this” said her captor (moon?) Finally opening the door.

“Moonstone Facet 7B6D Cut 3LB, ready to begin testing on the human subject. The test subject as stated by the report seems to be a young adult male in prime physical and mental condition.” The woman (Moonstone), said into some sort of tablet.

“Who do you think you are and what are you going to do with me!?” Kevin said getting agitated.

Moonstone just rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers, making some sort of bubble appear over Kevin’s head. Instantly, everything was way more muffled, and his world was tinted blue.

“Anyways, in this procedure I shall be helped by Sunstone Facet 7B6S Cut 3FT, and we shall record everything that happens for future reference in case we are successful with our mission” Moonstone said dryly.

“Now, we should begin by preparing the work surface. Sunstone, if you please”

The less serious captor headed to a control panel and lightly pressed her fingers to it, and with that, Kevin was flat on his back. He could already feel his heartbeat accelerating and slowly climbing up his throat.

“In order to begin, we must get rid of any obstructions. Sunstone, his clothes if you will”

_Holy shit, they were about to probe him, this was NOT happening._

But what the Sunstone did was simply rip his shirt, exposing his chest and belly.

“H-hey, I spent fifty dollars on that!” Kevin said, starting to get nauseous.

“Now, we should carefully choose the location were the shard shall be placed, but my partner and I have already gone over that and have settled on the ‘solar plexus’ as it is referred”

She then got some sort of implement from a nearby table, which looked like a lip balm tube but with a pointed conical end.

Without much preamble, she quickly put it to Kevin’s skin and made an incision. At this, Kevin let out a scream that sounded like a pig was being slaughtered. He could not stop looking at the open wound and the blood welling out. He began panicking, and trashed with fervor, but it was of no use, he was too well strapped. He instead hurt his wrists, cutting them slightly and making them bleed.

“Sunstone, bring me the shard, if you will, before this human kills itself” Moonstone sighed slightly annoyed.

The sunstone bought a barely visible shard of something, it looked dark and red all over. With that same tool, which turned into some sort of tweezers, they put the shard inside Kevin. They cleaned up his blood, and cauterized the wound.

Feeling dizzy from all of this, Kevin blacked out for a second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, still not much in the body horror department, but we're slowly getting there :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin awoke feeling groggy. His head was throbbing painfully, which made him wince and shut his eyes in pain. He was in a much less brightly lit cell, which seemed to have no visible windows or doors. It had a hues that ranged from pale green to yellow to white. He tried to stand, but he felt too dizzy and his knees too weak, so instead he sat down.

He tried to recount what happened: He had been kidnapped by some strange ladies, cut open like a pig, and they had put _god knows what_ inside him. He honestly hopes it wasn’t drugs. He knows that’s stupid, but he clings onto mundane worries in this very strange and alien situation.

He looks down where they cut him up. It’s healed, but red, raised and faintly throbbing, as if something were alive and growing inside him. Great, now his shirt AND his summer body were ruined.

Jamie wouldn’t care. Recounting, he’s the only person in his miserable life who wouldn’t care about some stupid scar.

Truth be told, Jamie was the person made his life fun lately. Not the party, the models, the cars, but Jamie, Jamie, his silly, starry-eyed Jamie.

Kevin hugged his knees to his chest and shut his eyes tight.

_This is just a nightmare. In any second, I’m going to wake up, and Jaime is going to be there, and we will cuddle and I will tell him how much he means to me._

He opened his eyes. He was still on the empty, sterile cell. He began crying, at first sobs and then full on wailing.  He was completely and utterly alone in a strange place, and he was possibly going to die that way.

And the worst part?

The worst part was that maybe Jamie wouldn’t even notice he was gone. He would probably move on and find another boyfriend (one that was less trash than him).

He kept on crying until no more tears flowed from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

After that bout of crying, Kevin awoke once again, eyes red and puffy, but without a trace of tiredness in his system. He looked at his arm. There were some mysterious red blotches, like an allergic reaction. Strange. He never had allergies in his life, and he felt fine otherwise. He ran a hand through his straight dark brown hair, and a couple of strands fell off. Odd, but it must be from the stress, the young man reasoned.

He sighed. After that… less than dignified bout of crying, he reasoned he was going to do something! What that was, he did not know, because there were no visible exits, and his captors had forgotten to give him anything to entertain himself with.

“Fuck, if you’re going to kill me, will you at least not make it out boredom!?” Kevin shouted, standing up and banging his fists against what he thought what was the door.

A small, square hole opened, and an orange hand slid something. It was a box of black markers.

 _Well, I may not be the best artist, but it’s something to do,_ he reasoned.

He grabbed one of them and began doodling. At first meaningless things, like patterns and spirals and skulls and those weird S’s that everyone drew in middle school, but as time passed his doodles became more intricate. Sunsets, cars, people, Jamie…

At some point he ditched drawing and began writing. About the beaches in Beach City, the lavish parties in Empire City, that one time he raced against those two kids who could fuse, about loneliness and feeling alone but not showing it to anybody...

He ended up filling half of an entire wall before the first black marker ran out of ink. He decided he was going to lay down on his back for a while. He got the rest of his tattered shirt, bunched it up and used it as a pillow. As he lay down, he wondered how people back on earth were doing, and had he really mattered to anyone in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly angst here, but that is only because I don't wan't to rush the good bits (aka the body horror). Still a short chapter, but I'm trying to make them longer. Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos, that means the world to me <3 !


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie had finally arrived home after an exhausting day of delivering the mail. Not even after nearly being abducted by aliens would they let him have a day off. Something about being short-staffed, and that he would thank them later. Hogwash! No matter, he was back in his humble abode and he would soon be writing sweet little texts to his beloved Kevin.

He began the conversation.

-Hello my wondrous and ever so fragrant purple tulip!

Jamie had recently taken to reading up on flowers and their meanings A.K.A. the language of flowers. The hopeless romantic in him just couldn’t be quenched!

-Hey babe. Driving atm, will txt you later ;)

Jamie sighed. He was hoping to text Kevin now, but oh well, he’d have to wait. A few minutes turned into a few hours, which turned into an entire night. Jamie watched a movie, ate some leftover pizza, lay awake in his bed, sent a couple more texts to his beloved, but no sign of Kevin.

Jamie frowned as he was having breakfast. It was unusual of Kevin to be this unresponsive. No text back whatsoever, not even an ok, or an emoji or a picture. He looked at his phone one last time. No new messages from Kevin since yesterday afternoon. Luckily, today was Sunday, meaning he could go to his boyfriend’s house and see if anything was wrong.

When he arrived, he immediately noticed that his car, which he usually treasured and treated like a baby, was just parked there, it’s door left ajar. As he got closer, he saw on the floor Kevin’s phone and house keys. His stomach sank and he began panicking. _No no no no no NO They couldn’t have taken his Kevin!_

Before losing himself further into the panic, he looked under the car, and saw a small Taser-like tool with a yellow diamond symbol etched into it. Jamie knitted his brows. He knew who he should take this to now.

 

* * *

 

Jamie knocked on the door of the beach house. His stomach was in knots. This was the only lead he had, if it was a dead end, he would be completely and utterly lost. After a couple of minutes, Steven opened the door.

“Hello Jamie! Nice to see you! But… isn’t it Sunday?” Steven asked puzzled.

“Steven, I think I might need your help” Jamie said very seriously.

“My boyfriend disappeared yesterday afternoon, he left behind his phone, his car, and… I found this nearby” Jamie said, showing him what he had found.

Steven took a look at it and his eyes widened.

“I gotta get the gems. Will you please wait in the living room?”

Jamie stumbled onto the living room sofa and waited, worried sick to his stomach. In a mere couple of minutes, the Crystal Gems were there.

“Tell us what happened” Garnet said in her usual serious expression.

And so Jamie recounted his story, making sure not to miss a single detail, and showed them the strange device he had found.

“This has to be work of Homeworld!” Pearl exclaimed.

“Wait…KEVIN is your boyfriend!?” Steven shouted, seeming to go insane from the revelation.

“You know Kevin?” Jamie asked puzzled.

“Well, Connie and I kinda met him at a dance… and later we raced against him… It’s a long story” Steven said blushing at the memories of Stevonnie.

“No matter! Do you know where he might possibly be?” Jamie asked desperately.

“Don’t panic, but it’s possible that Kevin was abducted by aliens to be put in a human zoo” Steven said calmly.

There was silence.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN A HUMAN ZOO!?” Jamie shouted, feeling exalted.

“Well, it’s just one possibility, we don’t really know why they could have taken him for sure” Pearl said matter of factly.

“Yeah, and besides, isn’t Homeworld like big? So we wouldn’t know where they could have taken him” Amethyst added.

Jamie sunk. He would never see his beloved again. He had only confirmed this by going to Steven’s.

“Jamie, hold still, you might feel strange” Garnet said as she leaned down and kissed Jaimie’s forehead.

Suddenly, Jamie saw Kevin, huddled up in some sort of cell. It was besides others, empty at the moment, in a secluded area of a gargantuan, alien building, brightly colored in yellow. He now knew where Kevin was, and got to describing what he just saw to the crystal gems.

“That must be Yellow Diamond’s court!” Pearl exclaimed.

“So he’s definitely on Homeworld…” Garnet said

“Then let’s get organized and begin operation: rescue Kevin!” Steven exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates yesterday, im afraid real life wrapped it's ugly hands arround me. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave any feedback you have.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin awoke with a sharp pain in his solar plexus. It was as if something was throbbing, growing and pushing its way out of his abdomen. He looked, and there was a hard raised lump in that area, and when he touched it he felt _something_ inside it. Whatever they had put inside him, it felt hot, almost like a living thing, making him dizzy and sick.

He looked to where he was laying, there were clumps of his beautiful dark brown hair, which had fallen off his head during his sleep. He was starting to freak out. He looked at his arm, which was had taken this sickly green look, with dark red blotches. This was really freaky. On one hand, Kevin wanted a mirror to see what he looked like, but on the other hand, he felt as if the less he knew, the better, else he would go _mad_.

He tried to draw to distract himself, yet the pain did not go away with that. He tried gritting his teeth, stuffing his tattered shirt into his mouth and screaming. Nothing alleviated the pain that seemed to infect his every fiber, making even his bones hurt. The bump seemed to be getting bigger, and it was starting to itch too. An insufferable itch, if Kevin must add. He could no longer control himself. He scratched the lump… and the skin of the lump peeled off.

Kevin froze and looked down. There was some sort of _rock_ jutting out of the place where they had cut him open, with a big trail of fresh blood. Kevin looked at his hand, horrified, which had pieces of skin and blood, and let out a shrill scream. He actually felt physically ill at seeing all of this blood, _his own blood._ Kevin began heaving then and there.

What he heaved could be described as a black, almost red liquid, with chunks of _something,_ with an almost syrup-like consistence. Kevin felt completely and thoroughly horrified. He was going to die here, there was no doubt in his mind about that. And he didn’t know what he would die _as._  With those lingering thoughts, Kevin blacked out one last time.

 

* * *

 

“Sunstone, have you been keeping an eye on our test subject like I asked you to?” Asked Moonstone, walking into an enclosed area of the lab with many screens.

“Huh? Oh yeah, he’s already going through some major changes. His gem has even emerged already!” Sunstone beamed.

On one of the screens you could see a figure in tattered clothing, with green skin and blotches of red here and there, red hair with tufts of dark brown, laying on the floor while covered in blood, almost human, but not for long.

“Ah, seems like the experiment is going along well. Has he shown any changes to his physical form?” Moonstone questioned

“Well, besides the loss of organic matter at an accelerated rate, there has been changes to his skin and hair” Sunstone said while looking at her report.

“Any changes Yellow Diamond will be interested in?” Moonstone sighed.

“Oh. He still retains his usual shape. Nothing close to a quartz soldier” Sunstone said grimly

Moonstone inhaled and then exhaled.

“We did what was asked of us. We got a human. We tested on him. Up to now, he seems to be surviving the procedure. Who knows what doors this could open?” Moonstone said trying to be positive despite the less than optimal results.

“Yeah…Maybe Yellow Diamond won’t go totally bonkers once she sees a tiny runt standing in front of her!” Sunstone said cheerily.

“Well, let’s just wait and see how he turns out” Moonstone said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! But real life got reeeeally bad. Anyways, here things do get gory.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe this is my first time making fanfiction. And It's steven universe body horror. Anyhoo, if there are any mistakes or if you liked anything, please be sure to leave a comment.


End file.
